A Major Return to the Past
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: Well, I can't seem to find a good summary for the story without giving it away. So, read! Crossover. Chapter 3 up. More talking. Bonus chapter 1 up.
1. Chapter 1

A Major Return to the Past

By Rurouni-Sano

_First things first: this is my first (and most likely only) crossover fic. Second thing: it's a double crossover. What's that, you say? I'll tell you! Not now, but later, you may find out. Anyways, read the first chapter, though it may end abruptly._

_Rurouni Sano_

_I do NOT own any game, show, anime, or manga mentioned in this fic._

"Guys, hurry up! It's almost too late!" Jeremy all but screamed into the headphone.

"We're going as fast as we can, Jeremy! We can't do much else!" Ulrich shouted back. He destroyed yet another block, but a third took its place. "Dammit." He was exhausted. Heck, they were all exhausted. Ever since X.A.N.A. started getting stronger, the fights were actually taking a toll on their bodies. Sometimes, they'd come out with cuts where they'd gotten hit, but most of the time it was just bruises.

Ulrich ducked as another laser was shot at him, and threw his sword at the monster. Somehow, the desperate action pulled off; the sword hit dead center at the target. He picked up his sword, and ran off to another fight.

"Ulrich, get to Aelita!"

Odd shot another arrow at the canker-knot. Having destroyed the twelfth one today, he sough shelter behind a tree while he let his arrow supply fill up. He briefly remembered how they got into all of this.

* * *

Odd tapped a pencil against the paper they were supposed to be working on for science. The teacher had assigned it to the students when class started, and was due at the end of class. That was, perhaps, an hour ago. Jeremy, as usual, wouldn't let him copy down the work, so Odd began doodling. He actually had tried to do some of it, but he just couldn't get it. Something about photosynthesis. Oh well. He supposed that he would have to try really hard to do well on the finals.

Odd looked at the clock, and saw that they only had five minutes till the end of class, and, thankfully, school. He began writing something akin to an answer when Sissy fell over. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Mrs. Hertz rushed over to her.

Suddenly, the teacher and several other students fell. Soon, only Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich were left standing. The door burst open, and Yumi appeared.

"Guys, something is wrong! Jeremy, check to see if our old friend is checking up on us," Yumi quickly said, rushing over to them. Jeremy opened his laptop, pushed a few buttons, and he smiled grimly.

"Yeah, X.A.N.A. is striking out again, though that's no surprise. With an epidemic like this, there couldn't be any other reason." Jeremy said. He closed his laptop and shoved it into his backpack. "Come on guys. We've got no time to lose!"

* * *

A few minutes later, and they were in Lyoko, fighting off what seemed to be a last resort. They all took it like that; of course, from now on, they had to fight as if their lives depended on it. It seemed like it. Odd was still sore from constantly fighting battles. He got up, then realized something It was so obvious, even Odd recognized it.

Maybe, it was too obvious.

"Guys! It's a trap! Get Aelita-" Odd didn't finish his sentence. He was hit in the stomach by a green laser. He fell over, rolled, and got up to shoot at the offender, only to see that some other force destroyed it.

"Odd, are you ok?" Ulrich shouted from the other side of the battlefield.

"Don't worry about him! Protect Aelita!" Jeremy shouted again.

"Guys, it's a trap! X.A.N.A. lured us here!" Odd yelled. At the same time, the green lasers hit Yumi and Ulrich. A third was about to hit Aelita, but Yumi had recovered enough to block the attack.

"You guys ok?" Jeremy asked, as he hit a few keys.

"Yeah…" Yumi said. "What was with those green lasers?"

"I don't know. But they did a lot more damage than usual. Maybe that was it?" Jeremy said.

Odd killed off the last of the monsters. Apparently, no one had heard him.

Sometimes, Odd felt unappreciated. He felt that no one ever really took him seriously. He was about to open his mouth when Jeremy interrupted him.

"Alright, they're all gone. Get Aelita to the tower before any more monsters arrive."

Yumi and Aelita ran ahead, but Ulrich fell into step beside Odd. "What were you saying?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing. I must've been mistaken. I just thought that it was odd that we were the only ones affected by the disease at school," Odd replied.

Odd thought about it, the stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait. The green lasers… No! Jeremy, don't return-" Odd started. But it was too late. Aelita had long entered the tower, and Jeremy hit enter as Odd shouted out.

* * *

Jeremy found himself back in his room, just as he had awoken the first time. He got dressed, and went downstairs and outside. He lingered idly in the cafeteria eating breakfast, as he waited for his friends' arrival. Soon, Aelita arrived, and greeted her best friend.

"Hey Jeremy. How's it going?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Fine, thanks," Jeremy replied. They both ate in silence, awaiting their other friends. However, the bell for the first classes rang.

Aelita looked questioningly at Jeremy. "Where're the others?"

"Probably at class. They might have needed help," Jeremy guessed.

"Maybe you're right. I just have a bad feeling about this." Aelita stood up, grabbed her books, and walked to class with Jeremy.

Odd groggily stood up. He found himself in the middle of a cobblestone street. Wondering how he got there, he looked around. Some people under a red banner decorated with a tiger looked at him strangely. That's when he noticed their dress. "Uh-oh," he said, hearing strange words burst forth from his mouth. He only hoped that the others weren't in a similar position.

Ulrich awoke to a throbbing in his head. He found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He got into a kneeling position, and saw that he was behind bars. "Hey, what's going-"

"Silence, mage!" A voice from the other side of the bars said. A man in a purple dress glared down at him.

Yumi woke up in a bed of a sort, and saw that a young girl with black hair and a green jewel around her neck stood beside her.

"So, you're finally awake. What's your name?" the girl asked.

_Well, that's the first chapter. If you don't know where the gang ended up at, you'll have to read the next chapter. Even so, I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to make this my major story to work on. See you soon in "Battousai from Europe"!_

_Rurouni Sano_


	2. Interrogation, Trouble, and Wine

A Major Return to the Past

_Well, as I may or may not have said last time, I'm gonna try my hardest to make this the best fan fic I've ever written. Thus, it's probably been a while since I've posted this story. Well, on to the show!_

_Rurouni Sano_

_Last time…_

Odd groggily stood up. He found himself in the middle of a cobblestone street. Wondering how he got there, he looked around. Some people under a red banner decorated with a tiger looked at him strangely. That's when he noticed their dress. "Uh-oh," he said, hearing strange words burst forth from his mouth. He only hoped that the others weren't in a similar position.

Ulrich awoke to a throbbing in his head. He found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He got into a kneeling position, and saw that he was behind bars. "Hey, what's going-"

"Silence, mage!" A voice from the other side of the bars said. A man in a purple dress glared down at him.

Yumi woke up in a bed of a sort, and saw that a young girl with black hair and a green jewel around her neck stood beside her.

"So, you're finally awake. What's your name?" the girl asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I told you already, my name is Odd!" Odd shouted frantically. Again, the two men in front of him spoke to each other as if he wasn't there.

"What do you think, Zhou Yu?" One asked, apparently the leader around here. Like the rest of the people here, he had brown hair and eyes, and his power was obvious.

"I don't think he understands us. I'll try one more time, Lord Sun Ce," the taller one said. He had long brown hair, and looked quite intelligent. "What is your name, strange one?" he asked slowly and carefully, as if Odd did not understand their strange tongue.

Odd growled in frustration. "My name Is ODD!"

"We already know that your name is strange. What do your people call you by?" Zhou Yu asked.

"My 'people' call me Odd," the blonde kid said again, hoping that they understood.

"Ah. I see. So, your name is Odd?" Zhou Yu said. "My lord, like you are called by Ce, he is called by Odd."

"Why did you say that, Zhou Yu?" 'Lord' Sun Ce asked.

"I prevented you from saying something stupid in front of a stranger," Zhou Yu whispered fiercely, but Odd did not here him.

"So," Odd said, causing the two men to turn back around. "You got anything to eat around here?"

Ulrich was shoved onto the floor in front of a sinister-looking man sitting on a thrown. He tried to look up, but the man with one eye shoved his head back down.

"Lord Cao Cao, we found this mage in the audience chamber. We fear that he was sent by Zhuge Liang," he said, the name filled with contempt. Ulrich had to suppress a snigger at the first name.

"Curse that wizard. Well, why isn't he dead yet?" Cao Cao demanded.

"Sima Yi wants him alive. I do not know his reasons. But of course, none of us do or want to know," the man with one eye replied.

"Well, do you know why Sima Yi sent you here with him, Xiahou Dun?" The 'lord' replied.

"I have my reasons," a man said from the other side of the chamber. Ulrich assumed that this 'Sima Yi' was approaching, but Xiahou Dun still had a firm grasp on his head. The newcomer quickly approached the throne and made a quick bow, then stood next to Cao Cao. "I am going to use him to our advantage. I'll send him back with a few surprises to Zhuge Liang."

It was then that Ulrich got a really bad feeling about this plan.

"So, where am I?" Yumi asked, not believing her new friend.

"You are in Lord Liu Bei's palace," Xing Cai responded. "And we found you just outside the city. You're lucky we got to in when we did; otherwise, bandits would've made off with you."

"Thank you, again," Yumi said.

"Don't worry about it," Xing Cai said smiling. She handed Yumi a cup, and took it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said again, then took a sip, and coughed it down. She did not know that people around here drank wine.

"Are you ok?" Xing Cai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yumi replied, and took another sip of the chilled beverage.

"Lord Zhuge Liang would like to meet you today," Xing Cai said after a pregnant silence.

"I'm sorry, but who?"

"Zhuge Liang. You have not heard of him?" Xing Cai inquired, a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but no. In fact… could you keep a secret?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Would you believe me, even if what I said was completely unbelievable?" Yumi asked again.

"I don't see why not," Xing Cai replied.

"I… I think I'm from the future," Yumi said.

"So, that explains much of you, young lady," a voice said from the door. Yumi looked up, and saw a tall man with a feather fan and long black hair. His eyes seemed to have a mystical quality.

"Lord Zhuge Liang," Xing Cai said, and bowed her head. Yumi looked at her, and did the same.

"You have an interesting quality to your face. Lady Xing Cai, would you excuse us for a moment?" Zhuge Liang said.

"Of course." Xing Cai stood up and left the room.

"We have much to discuss," the man said after the warrior girl left, and sat across from Yumi.

_Well, that's chapter 2 for ya. If you still don't know what I crossed this over with, it's Dynasty Warriors, a video game that occurs in 200 AD._

_Yumi's part was hard to write; I didn't really plan for her. I knew I was going to write about her, I just didn't know what._

_Rurouni Sano_


	3. Bonus Chapter 1: Late for History

Jeremie and Aelita:

Bonus Chapter 1

_So, I figured out that I've been spelling 'Jeremie' incorrectly all along. I also realized that in my last chapter, I forgot to include what Jeremie and Aelita were doing. Then, I got an idea: bonus chapters! Hope you enjoy._

_R.S._

_I do not own Code: Lyoko_

_Note: These will be considerably shorter compared to my other chapters, considering the two characters focused upon are together, and not split up._

Jeremie and Aelita walked down the hall, heading towards their first class.

"I wonder where the others cold be?" Aelita asked, more to herself than anything.

"Well, they might have needed some help on their homework," Jeremie replied.

"Odd, get help on homework? That's like Jim giving us a break in gym," Aelita replied, giggling at her own small joke.

Jeremie laughed, and then said, "Well, knowing Odd, he's either with Sam, or he's trying to play a trick on us."

"You're probably right," Aelita said, and they walked on in silence. Then, she realized something. "But, if they needed help, then they would've come to you, right?"

"True… but…" Jeremie put a hand to his head. "This is confusing; let's just see if they're at class or not," he said, as they walked into their first period class.

The couple went to the back of the room, and sat down. They looked around, and waited for the others to show up. However, as the bell rang to begin school, Odd and Ulrich were still missing. The teacher looked up and noticed the absentees as well.

"Aelita, do you happen to know where your cousin and Ulrich are?" he asked her.

"No, sir. I have no clue as to where they are," the pink-haired girl replied.

"Well, I'm not too worried about Ulrich; he always shows up and does his work. But you tell your cousin that if he skips out on another history class, I'm taking him directly to the principle," the teacher continued.

"Yes, sir," Aelita said, and took out her textbook, and opened it to the page indicated by the teacher; they were studying the French and Indian war. (A.N. I don't know if it was known as something else in France; tell me if it is, please.)

"This can't be good," Jeremie said, as their teacher began the lecture.

Try as the couple might, the absence on their two friends disturbed them, and the page they were supposed to be taking notes on was almost completely blank by the end of class.

"And that's one of the reasons why France was so eager to join the American Colonies during their revolution," the teacher ended as the bell rang. "Next class, you are to turn in a four page report on the French and Indian War. It can be pretty much about anything you like."

After writing this down, the two stood up and left the classroom. "I'll check to see if they got stuck on Lyoko again; that might be why they aren't here," Jeremie said, and hurried off to his room. "I'll be there in a minute, Aelita, don't wait up."

"Okay," Aelita said, and hurried off to their English class.

_Told you that it would be shorter. Well, nothing much to say except that it might be a while before this is updated again; BFE is going to take a while._

_R.S._


	4. Drunkeness, Dungeons, and Interviews

A Major Return to the Past

_It's been a while for this story. I'm sorry; I've had a lack of inspiration lately. But, on with the show! Er, fanfic. And to find out what happened last time, go read it._

_Rurouni Sano_

Odd continued stuffing his face as the two men, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, tried questioning him.

"We should probably try later, my lord," Yu said. "Maybe, when he is finished eating…"

"Who knows when that could be?" Ce retorted. "He's been at this pace for an hour now! At this rate, we'll have no food left. If only we had Pang Tong. But no, you didn't like his style of clothing."

"You are right. We are going to withhold food from him," the strategist said as he gestured to the servants. "That way, if he wants to eat, he'll have to answer a few questions…

* * *

Ulrich would rather be with the one-eyed man (however you said his name) than with this man girl thing. He had a purple dress and a headpiece that looked too big for him.

"Why did you come here?" Sima Yi asked.

"I don't know. I just appeared here," Ulrich replied. He felt awkward with his hands and feet bound.

"I see. So, how did that wizard get you here?" he asked for the tenth time.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't know! I have no idea where this place is, or even when-"

"You are in Lord Cao Cao's territory in the north of China…" Ulrich didn't hear, or even understand what he said after that. All he had was a sick feeling in his gut that X.A.N.A. was definitely up to no good. He also hoped that the others were in a better state than he was.

* * *

Yumi was shocked. She had just found out that she was in China around the year 200 A.D.

"I am sorry, Lady Yumi," Zhuge Liang began.

"Please, don't call me 'lady'. I'm already uncomfortable enough as is," Yumi said.

"As you wish. Yumi, where did you say you were from?" he asked.

"I… am from the future, about 1,800 years into it. And my friends and I lived to the west, in France," she replied.

"France…? What a strange name… I'm sorry. Forgive me for my rudeness," he said. "Wait, do you think your friends are here, with you?"

Yumi again was shocked into silence. If she was with Liu Bei, and the others weren't with her, then where were they? And more importantly, can X.A.N.A. attack while they're gone?

* * *

"He… passed out…" Zhou Yu said, as he stared down at the boy. "Must have been too much wine. But, it's not like that's never happened before." He stared at Sun Ce.

"What?" he asked, taking a bottle of wine.

"Nothing…" he said, then gestured to the servants to take the boy into a guest room. "It appears that we will have to wait until he wakes up again." He turned to say something to his oath brother, but saw that he was chugging the wine down. "And he's our leader…"

"Hey, Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce yelled drunkenly. "Let's visit sis!"

"Well, that's not a bad idea… I'll prepare an escort, and send a message to Shu."

* * *

Ulrich was thrown into the dungeons for the second time. He grunted as he it the floor, and then stood up. He saw Zhang Liao, he thought, close and lock the door, and then stood with his back to Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't really know how long he'd been in this place. He tried keeping track, but these guys just kept knocking him out.

"So, what are Shu's plans to attack Wei?" the man asked.

Wait. Shoe? Way? "I don't know what you're talking about," Ulrich retorted.

"Your kingdom, Shu, wishes to attack our kingdom of Wei, doesn't it?" The man asked.

"I don't have a kingdom! I told you guys, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you sure? You don't know… I see, I shall talk to our lord," Zhang Liao said, and then left.

* * *

"I see. So, you believe that two of your friends are also here," Zhuge Liang said. "It just happens that the country is split in three. If my predictions are correct, then your at least one of your friends is out of our grasp."

"We have to save them!" Yumi said.

"And then what?" Liang then stood up. "No one can control time. Unless Heaven intervenes, you and your friends are stuck here, in this time. I am sorry, Yumi. I shall leave you now." He then left. Xing Cai came in a little while later.

"Yumi, I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I'm… fine, thanks. I just need some rest, that's all."

"Ok, I bid you good night, Yumi." The girl then left the room.

"I wonder… how Ulrich is doing…" Yumi thought to herself as she drifted to an uneasy sleep.

_Well, how's that? They are too short I think. But, I do not know what to do without any insight from my peers. And please, in English. I cannot read French._

_R.S._


End file.
